I'll Be Seeing You
by tiffaninichole
Summary: Jasper is an a-hole. Edward wants to do him. A series of drabbles for mw138.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a series of drabbles for the sweet, lovely and adorable mw138. Today is her birthday!**

**Even though she's delusional and thinks Jackson is her boyfriend, I still wanted to write her this number in hopes that it'll make her day that much brighter : )**

**P.S.**

**Stay away from my man, Megs!**

**None of these chapters are beta'd. All mistakes are mine.**

"Excuse me, do you know the way to 405 Oak Street?"

I don't know what the fuck it is about me, but it never fails. At least once a day, someone will stop me and ask for directions. It's highly annoying.

"Yeah." I turn to him and smile. "Go north about ten blocks and make a right. Go down four blocks, turn left and keep straight for two miles and you're there."

He thanks me, smiles and walks off. I laugh to myself because he wouldn't be thanking me if he knew that I just purposely gave him the wrong directions.

Some may call me an asshole. I like to think of myself as a motivator.

People need to realize that others can't be trusted. And if I'm the one to deliver that bitter truth, then so be it. In this day and age, there's no excuse not to have some kind of navigational system. If you have a cell- and everyone does- you should have GPS.

Period.

If you don't, tough shit.

Not my problem.

If you wanna call me an asshole to make yourself feel better, then by all means...

Not like I give a shit either way. I couldn't give less than three tenths of a fuck about what others think of me.

They can kiss the darkest depths of my ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEGALICIOUS!**

"Hey! Hey, excuse me!"

Some fucker has been running and calling after me for a few blocks now, but I don't stop. He'll catch up.

If not, oh well.

I have somewhere to be. Porn isn't gonna buy itself- that's _my _job.

"Hey!"

He catches up to me, panting with his hands on his knees for support. "I was calling after you."

I don't say anything, just look at him while realizing how completely doable he is. Seeing him bent over and panting is doing all kinds of tingly things to my twig and berries.

"You gave me directions the other day..."

Interesting. How could I have forgotten a face and ass like that?

I cock an eyebrow, still staying silent.

"You gave me the _wrong _directions."

"I know."

I start walking again because this guy is wasting my time. If he's not gonna do me, then he needs to promptly get out of my life.

A hand is on my shoulder, yanking me around. "You _know? _What the hell, man?"

"Use GPS next time-"

"Some people don't _have _GPS-"

"Not my problem." I stop in front of the porn shop and turn to him. "If you don't plan on sucking my cock, I suggest you move along and find someone else to complain to. Maybe they'll give a damn."

His mouth is hanging open when the shop door closes in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Happy birthday to ya,**

**Happy birthday to ya.**

**Happy biiiirthday!**

"Are you fucking _stalking_ me?"

This could get messy. I wonder if he's in love with me.

"As if you were important enough for me to waste my time stalking. Despite what you may think, you're not the only one who shops for groceries here."

Whatever.

I shrug and go about my business. Hopefully the guy will re-evaluate his life and stop following me around, because this is getting sad.

This has to be the tenth time I've seen him since that day a few weeks ago. There's not enough coincidence in the world for us to keep bumping into each other like this.

Something's up.

And sadly, it's not my cock.

Watching men masturbate in porn is hot as fuck, but doing it to myself is getting old. I didn't realize how old it was getting until the day I was eyeing my fresh-out-of-the-microwave Hot Pocket, contemplating sticking my dick in it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

**Happy birthday to you.**

**Happy birthday to you.**

**You look like a monkeeeey,**

**And you smell like one tooooo!**

"Look, you need validation. I get that, really, I do. So I'll tell you what. I'll let you take me home and we can screw and you can get it out of your system, okay?"

His mouth is gaping. It does that a lot. If he keeps it up, I'll stick my cock in there. His lips are too pretty not to have my cock between them, anyway. I'd be doing _him_ a favor.

For three fucking months I've been seeing him daily. _Three months_. He's in love with me. There's no other explanation.

"You think I wanna... that I need..."

I roll my eyes because dude is wasting my goddamn time. I have a new movie that needs jackin' off to pronto. "Do you make a habit out of wasting the time of complete strangers?"

He steps closer to me, eyes blazing. "Do _you_ make a habit out of spending your entire income on porn?"

My brow quirks. "Why, yes. Yes I do. And I also make a habit out of stroking my fat cock while watching it. Anything else you'd like to know?"

His eyes fall to my crotch when I mention my cock and I smirk because he now sees that I wasn't exaggerating.

My cock is pretty damn impressive.

"I've seen bigger."

I scoff. Not likely. "Yeah, guy. Maybe in porn... or in a _stable_."

"Wrong. Try: in my _mouth_."

With that, he turns his back to me and for once, I'm the one who's left gaping.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**

**Go Meggles, it's ya birthday. We gonna party like it's ya birthday...**

What the fuck?

I mean, really. How dare he?

That bastard was teasing me. I know it.

I'm pitching a tent in my pants the entire way home, thinking about my cock in his pretty mouth, shoving it down his throat to shut him the hell up.

That would teach him. Fucker should have never asked me for directions in the first place, now he has the nerve to tease me with talk of big cocks in his mouth?

I imagine bending him over, spreading his ass wide and plowing into him until he begged for mercy. Until his voice was hoarse and my balls were empty. And I'd keep going, smacking his ass, gripping his hips, burying myself in him until my legs gave out from under me.

I scream out loud, my stomach clenching as come spurts all over my hand.

My eyes drift to the coffee table where my new porno sits unopened in the bag that it came in.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**What time is it? Party time!**

***puts on pointy hat and blows into my noisemaker a.k.a Jasper's peen***

I don't know how the fuck it happened, but I've come to look forward to running into him. I haven't watched porn in weeks. He provides enough material to last a lifetime.

He went sans underwear yesterday. I saw the outline of his cock in his pants and if I were a weaker man, I would have dropped to my knees and shoved that uncut masterpiece into my mouth.

But I'm _not_ the weaker man.

He will give in first.

I'll make sure of that.

I grin when his mouth falls open. I imagine sticking my dick in it.

Some may think that I look ridiculous licking and sucking this popscicle on a sidewalk in November... but they can kick rocks, 'cause he looks like he's about to pass out or come in his pants. Or both.

It won't be long before he's begging me to fuck him.

Oh yes, I will make him beg.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**

***tries to think of a clever way to say "happy birthday" but gives up and goes back to blowing Jasper's noisemaker***

Bastard.

Fucking. Bastard.

Thinks he can break me? Well, he has another thing coming.

He's bent over and touching his toes, moaning out loud as he pretends to stretch. Fucker isn't even dressed for jogging.

Of course the moans go right to my cock and I'm tempted to pull it out right here, right now. But I don't, because one night in jail for public nudity was enough for me. I've learned my lesson.

But when he glances back at me, I tease him and stroke it a little through my pants. He closes his eyes and moans again.

A few greasy truckers walk by our little show and stare at his tight ass when they walk into the shop. If I had a knife, I would've shanked them all.

That ass is _mine_.

I will have it. Multiple times.

After he begs for it, of course.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

***still blowing the noisemaker...***

"Beg me. Beg for my cock."

I don't know how we got here- I never bring a piece of ass back to my place. I just remember him giving me "fuck me" eyes, pulling out his junk and pretending to piss in an alley while he inconspicuously played with himself... now we're here.

His face pressed against my door, our pants around our ankles, my cock grinding into his perky ass cheeks.

"Beg."

I bite into his shoulder, tease the rim of his tight hole with the tip of my finger. He's moaning and I can hardly fucking contain myself.

"Fuck..._ please_... just fuck me."

I have to pause and close my eyes for a few seconds, because if I open them... if I see his ass rosy from my smacking it, if I see him lick his lips, if I see him give me those "fuck me" eyes one more time... I'm gonna come. And I'm gonna come hard.

And I can't come yet.

Not until my cock is buried inside of him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**

***falling asleep because my noisemaker wore me out...***

I open my eyes.

Like a dumb ass, I open my eyes and see him watching me with his pouty lips, with that fiery ass "fuck me" look. He pokes his ass out some more, provoking me. Those tight, pink cheeks graze against the head of my cock and I can't hold back anymore.

I'm hunched over, pushing my dick into his cheeks, grunting, cursing and digging my fingers into his hips as I release a never-ending stream of come onto his back.

It takes a while to catch my breath. The come is getting sticky and I inwardly chuckle at the fact that he's gonna have a hard time getting this mess off his back later.

That was the best nut of my life and I wasn't even balls deep in someone's ass.

I don't know what to think of that. The only explanation is that he's secretly a wizard. Only a man equipped with extensive wizardry would be able to pull off something of this nature.

He chuckles and if I didn't know any better, I'd say it sounded suspiciously... _wizard-y_.

His pants are now pulled back up, zipped and buckled. "For all the shit you talk, that was pretty disappointing."

I shrug. "Not for me, it wasn't."

He shakes his head, laughs to himself. "I expect you to make it up to me in the near future."

"I'll pass. I don't do 'making up.' But I look forward to _fucking_ you in the near future."

"That is, if you can last long enough to get it _in_."

He opens the door, steps out into the hallway and I stop him.

"If I cared, this would be the part where I asked for your number. But I don't, so I won't." I grin. "Plus, I have a feeling I'll be seeing you again soon anyway."

"If you're lucky."

He smirks and walks away and my stomach does a weird jumpy thing when he disappears from sight. I think it might be gas.

I let out a little snort at his last words. _If I'm lucky_. What a joke. He knows he can't wait to fuck me.

Oh, yes. I _will_ be fucking that ass, and I'll be fucking it _hard_.

Luck has always been on my side.

**xxxxx**

**Fin.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MEG! ^_^**


End file.
